Totems
Totems are used to fuse gems by performing a ritual. In order to start a ritual, the player has to fill all of totem's slots with gems and tap the "Start" button at the bottom of the totem screen. Fused gems value is the sum of all gems used in the ritual, added a possible bonus depending on the totem and/or guild level. Performing rituals are required to free spaces in the player's gem inventory. A new player starts with 9 gem slots, and can open 3 extras slots using blue orbs. After that, the only way to free slots is by fusing gems in totems, or by storying them in the vault. Totem Teeth After a ritual is complete, one random tooth of the totem will break. When all 8 teeth are depleted, the totem is destroyed, and the last fused gem will be stored in a single extra slot sitting on top of the totem's debris. Moving to Another Dungeon When the totem is destroyed, the player can move to the next opened dungeon in the single player campaign mode map. However, in order to move, the player has to pay for at least the lowest tier of traps available in the next dungeon. Since the moving process is not enforced, a player can remain in a dungeon indefinitely (particularly if their current dungeon has a good defense scheme) to upgrade their traps and castle upgrades to higher levels. When the last totem available in the map is depleted, a random previous totem will be restored, allowing the player to move there. After that, every totem's depletion results in a new random one being restored. Slot's Cap Totem's slots have a maximum gem rate cap that changes based on the totem distance from the start of the single player map. That serves some purposes: *to prevent a player from exploiting the percentage bonus given by the first 3 totems *to force the player to move to other dungeons in order to fuse high rated gems *to force the player to store a gem rating equal or higher than 999,999 in the vault In the same way the gem slots rate cap increases in further dungeons, the length of rituals increases as well, capping at 12 hours. Stealing Gems Note: this paragraph should be in a Stealing page. The default chances of stealing a gem from a totem are 50%, 25%, and 5%, based on the number of stars the player achieved on a successful raid. These chances can be manipulated by the gem steal chance given by some thrones and the castle upgrade Gem Defense Chance. Gems that are installed to a totem, but are not currently being upgraded (i.e. part of a ritual) cannot be stolen. The formula for the chance to obtain a gem on the spinner is: (50% + (Steal Bonus) - (Defense Bonus)) * (Scaling Factor) Where the scaling factor is either 1, 1/2 or 1/10, depending on as to whether 3, 2 or 1 stars were achieved on a raid, respectively. Further, the chance is always capped between 5% and 80%. For example: if you have a 40% steal gem bonus, and you 3-star a dungeon with no defense bonus, the chance of obtaining a gem on the spinner is 80%, not 90%, as it is capped at a maximum of 80%. If you were to 2-star this dungeon, the odds would halve to 45%, and if you get 1 star, it is 9%. Strong Tooth Upgrade The skill tree upgrade Strong Tooth gives a chance between 5-25% to keep the tooth after a successful ritual. Because this may force the player to stay in a bad dungeon longer than they have to, this upgrade is considered to be the weakest one to upgrade. Trivia * Although all totems have different designs, it does not make a difference to the quality or the speed of the enhancing. * The early totems will give a percent increase to gems fused on them. This is to encourage players to continue playing the game. The first totem will add 100% to the gem's current value. The second totem will add the two gem's values together, and add 50%. The third totem will add the three gem's values together, and add 20%. From then on, the totems will just add the three gem's totals together. These bonuses are also the only way to achieve gems that have values not ending in 0 or 5, with the exception of semi-perfect and larger gems. * Only the chest has a hitbox that the thief can touch to complete a raid. The rest of the totem is only visual. * In early game versions, when a totem was destroyed, it would destroy all totem's slots as well, resulting in an auto-selling of the lowest gem, if the inventory was full. Category:Game elements Category:Gems